The Quarter &the Half Bloods
by NovemberMoonflower
Summary: This story is based off of a dream that I had one night. It is about the future of the Olympians which are now in the hands of one blonde haired, greyish-blue eyed little boy and his parents who must protect a new kind of half-blood.


you will not believe the dream I had last night, and I wasn't even really controlling it. By controlling it I mean that I didn't purposely think about something as lot before I went to bed to minipulate my mind into dreaming about whatever it was I was thinking about. This I swear just happned really randomly, but was so freaking cool. I will probably turn it into a fanfic at some point because I love the storyline so much.

So it started with Percy and Annabeth, yes from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, just as I pictured them from the books except they are this dream they are about between sixteen and eighteen years old in age. Half Blood hill was right behind them in the distance. Thalia's tree was standing tall and proud. Just keep in mind that the whole time this looks really real and for the beginning half of the dream I am seeing this from Percy's point of view but I don't know that it it is Percy. So I am going back and forth in my head whether I am seeing this as Percy or as myself. The sky was a dark grey and red as smoke began to raise from all around the camp. There was a far going on. Percy and Annabeth and Percy were fleeing from the scene. I (as in Percy) looked back and Annabeth's wavy blonde hair (just like I pictured her), was up in a ponytail but it still was lifted by the wind. Her hand was on what was strapped around her, a little blonde haired baby who was thankfully sleeping peachfully. Both of us were in our orange camp t-shirts with camp half-blood written across the front in white and jeans. I could see the worry and pain no Annabeth's face, she didn't want to leave. I looked back at my other had which held the ever so famous trusty sword Riptide. So the dream then goes on and they are traveling across all sorts of obsticles. Then there were these small viloso raptor type monsters that kept chasing us. Then we got to a really wide stream. The water was high and the current was moving quickly. It was clear though and I could see how far down the bottom was. Mosters were coming up right behind us. Then I (as in Percy) said "We have to be careful. I slip and well, as son of a sea god I'll be fine but if you.." then Annabeth finnished "You may not be able to save me and you would end up loosing me and the baby" She closed her eyes, and kissed the top of the head of the baby. It began to squrm and cry. I crossed first with Riptide still in hand and found a path across the rocks that was safe. She took on glance over her shoulders at the monster that were coming our way. As she jumps to the last rock a grap her hand that is not supporting the baby and guide her across to the shore. We away as quicly as we could. Along the way I slashed monster here and there with riptide which. My other hand was busy holding on to Annabeth's hand behind me. Eventually the doors to the elevator of the Empire State building open.  
In front of us is a whole floating down. There are all sorts of magical creatures running around. It looks like a market day, with all kinds of street vendors who were selling various magical trinkets and tools. At the other end of the town was a giant dark mountain with clouds circuling around it. We had been here twice before, this was Mount Olympus, home of the greek gods. We walked in cautiously staring at the marble floors and columns that surrounded us. Just like they had been the last time we visted all three large gods sat in a u shape on their thrones. Zues was in the center, next to him was his brother, and my father Posiedon and on his other side was his other brother on a dark throne of balck and red, Hades. (yes I know Hades doesn't have a throne on Olympus but hey,  
this was a dream and dreams are messed up like that) I turned to Annabeth and she handed the little baby to me. It cooed as it opened it's sea greenish-blue eyes to look up at me. I smiled back at it, then glaced up at my father. He nodded in understanding. That's when it hit me that the whole time the baby had been Percy and Annabeths child. Of course that is also when my cat scratched me to get my attention and woke me up. Thanks a lot minou. You had to ruin my perfectly wonderful dream. Of course I ignored him and started fan girl screaming. X3 Best Dream Ever!!! 


End file.
